Paciente C
by R.Tomoyo
Summary: ¿Qué hace a una persona? ¿Una máquina puede serlo? ¿En qué se parecería a un humano? ¿Qué la haría diferente? ¿Qué sería igual? ¿Ellos también sufen por amor? La doctora Misaki Suzuhara se enfrenta a esta y otras cuestiones cuando una paciente muy especial llega ante ella. Epistolar en estilo, es un epílogo oscuro para Chobits y Angelic Layer.
Tokyo, Japón. 2XXX

Dra. Chitose Hibiya:

En primer lugar, le mando un afectuoso saludo a través de este correo. Espero todavía se acuerde de mí.

Sabe usted bien que no me gusta molestarla en sus ocupaciones. Pero en verdad me encuentro frente a un caso único, irrepetible y creo que usted es la única persona en el mundo que puede ayudarme a lidiar con esta situación.

Inesperadamente, el incremento de las capacidades de la inteligencia artificial ha aparejado un crecimiento insospechado en la psicología y la psiquiatría. Las teorías acerca del desarrollo de la conciencia y la personalidad ahora pueden tener un sustento empírico y experimental. Estas ideas circulan sobre todo en artículos que usted bien conoce, pero esta es la vez en que se pueden estudiar directamente, tal y como se lo planteo.

El día de hoy me arriesgué a iniciar una terapia tal y como nunca ha ocurrido. No hay precedentes ni sabemos qué esperar de los resultados. Verá: la paciente es una computadora antropomorfa.

Recuerdo que en mi infancia, los muñecos antropomorfos estaban muy desarrollados en cuanto a la mecánica de su movimiento y la transmisión de órdenes mediante impulsos eléctricos. Sin embargo, no eran sino juguetes; sofisticados, pero juguetes al fin. Carecían de conciencia.

Esto ha cambiado, sobre todo por los esfuerzos de su marido, que en paz descanse, y suyo. Sus contribuciones siguen siendo una referencia obligada en las universidades. Nadie ha aportado tanto a este campo como usted.

En las últimas décadas, la innovación y el refinamiento se ha centrado en las capacidades de aprendizaje y flexibilidad mental. Y este camino nos ha llevado a la creación de una auténtica inteligencia artificial; representada por los ordenadores llamados comúnmente persocoms. Si mal no recuerdo, su equipo de investigación acuñó ese nombre.

El uso de estas máquinas ha ido en aumento. Sobre todo que se ha resuelto satisfactoriamente la cuestión del valle de la desolación. La gente se ha acostumbrado a la idea de los ordenadores humanoides; de hecho, les gustan cada vez más. El mercado de los persocoms se amplía año con año y mueve miles de créditos por todo el mundo.

En general, se les utiliza sobre todo en ocupaciones demandantes con un alto contacto con el público: meseros, guías, dependientes, niñeras y otros. Se les entrena rápidamente mediante programas. Su mantenimiento tiene un precio realmente competitivo. Aparentemente, las computadoras antropomórficas no experimentan frustración ni desgaste psicológico.

O eso creíamos. Lo que lleva de vuelta al evento de esta mañana y a mi paciente. Por cuestiones de confidencialidad, la llamaré señorita C. Del mismo modo protejo la identidad de los involucrados.

Ella tiene la apariencia de una chica en edad escolar, no muy alta y delgada. Es más bien bonita de rostro; el material que simula su piel es bastante terso y adecuado. Es muy expresiva. Camina muy bien y es de movimientos fluidos.

El único rasgo que revela su inhumanidad -¡disculpe el término!, no sé cómo ponerlo mejor- son las orejas de plástico blanco y rosa que le sobresalen de la cabeza, y una cierta emisión de luz de sus ojos marrones. Usaba en esta ocasión un vestido escolar muy remendado, pero limpio. Su cabello era de vinilo, de un rubio casi blanco y le llega al suelo.

Señorita C. tiende a hablar en tercera persona, con construcciones gramaticales simples y un vocabulario correspondiente a un niño de ocho o nueve años –aunque su edad mental es mayor- y tiene un tic verbal. Pienso que la causa de esto es que adquirió el idioma de forma natural, y no le fue programado. Esto nada más la hace un tesoro para cualquier especialista del lenguaje.

Al verla en el consultorio, pensé que llevaba algún recado o que se había perdido –la tecnología sigue teniendo sus fallos, sabe usted; los persocom se desorientan cuando hay interferencia de señales- pero me sorprendí cuando ella tomó mi mano entre las suyas y preguntó que si yo era la doctora de corazones rotos.

-H. me habló de los doctores de corazones. Cuando un corazón duele, uno habla con un doctor de corazón y se siente mejor-. Supuse que alguien la había remitido a mi consultorio.

Aunque mi formación profesional es de psicóloga, mi interés por la inteligencia artificial me acercó a usted. Le estoy muy agradecida por aquél interés. Mi proyecto de tesis aventuró muchas ideas que ahora pueden probarse mediante el seguimiento de esta paciente. Es una verdadera bendición.

La inspección física que improvisé en ella reveló que esta computadora en particular era un modelo de fabricación única. No tiene número de serie ni alguna seña del fabricante. Sin duda, es una máquina de autor o un prototipo. Usted podrá averiguar más que yo al respecto.

Cancelé todo lo que tenía pendiente ese día y empecé entonces la sesión. Traté de que se sintiera –prefiero usar esta palabra- cómoda y en confianza. Debo reconocer que no es el procedimiento ortodoxo. Pero no todos los días una persocom acude -¿por su propia voluntad?- a un psicólogo.

Le pregunté algo sobre ella para empezar. Ella me dio su nombre, algunos datos de su dirección, pero realmente poco de sus antecedentes. Es como si ella misma los desconociera. En el momento establecí un símil con el de una persona amnésica. Y sin embargo, deja entrever un miedo a la muerte de personalidad. Quizá una reminiscencia de haber sido formateada en el pasado.

He visto artículos referentes a los cuales, una computadora formateada retiene alguna información residual. Parece ser que el uso continuo de ciertos circuitos los fortalece de un modo bastante parecido al de las conexiones neuronales. Pero no puedo afirmarlo. Las compañías fabricantes guardan muy bien detalles de la programación de los persocoms en sus modelos más avanzados. Es muy probable que ellos no sepan exactamente qué pasa. Es de su obvio conocimiento lo poco que se ha avanzado en ese campo.

Para la mayor parte de la gente, un persocom se trata de una caja negra. Los más críticos afirman que una computadora que conversa lo hace igual que un loro amaestrado. También está la perspectiva de ciertos líderes religiosos, quienes en bloque se han propuesto que sólo los humanos pueden ser inteligentes y emocionales.

Sin embargo, al ver a C. tan compungida, me es imposible pensar en esa posibilidad. Sin duda, pienso que ella podría pasar la prueba de Turing. Sus ideas habladas, aunque básicas, tienen una perfecta significancia y coherencia. Es seguro afirmar que también tiene emociones o principios de emociones. Los hechos deben ser descritos objetivamente, pero la opinión pública está muy dispuesta a seguir esa idea.

\- C. ya no es feliz con H.- me dijo cuando le pregunté por qué me había buscado. –Él no sabe que C. está aquí.

Ella me explicó que H. es un humano, y que se la había encontrado en la basura una noche. Acerca de la veracidad de esta información, no tengo motivos para pensar que las computadoras mientan. Por lo menos, no en su caso.

Como sea, es su dueño, en términos legales; pero por cómo habla de él, sin duda es una especie de figura paterna y cónyuge a la vez. Si fuera humana, lo llamaría un complejo de Edipo femenino no resuelto. Y sin duda eso le acarrearía problemas a cualquiera, artificial o no.

De inmediato pensé en H. como un tipo manipulador. El perfil de los compradores de ordenadores antropomórficos para uso personal raya en lo sociópata. Casi todos son hombres. Por lo regular, son tipos inseguros, con conflictos no resueltos, y una dificultad para establecer relaciones duraderas. En los primeros años de la aparición de los persocoms, la adquisición de uno estaba vinculada a un estigma social, que se ha ido difuminando con el tiempo.

-H. es estudiante. Él va todos los días a la escuela y aprende cosas. Luego, él le enseña a C. Es su maestro. H. le enseñó a C. todo lo que sabe- me dijo ella misma sobre el tema.

Tendría que verlo a él. Pero se entrevé un apego importante. Comprendo que no tiene que ser tan negativo siempre. En realidad, desde que trabajé en mi tesis, he pensado que las relaciones entre humanos y otras inteligencias deben replantearse.

Hace algunos años –no recuerdo la fecha exacta- fue muy sonado el caso del hombre que se casó con una computadora. Aquello fue la comidilla de la prensa amarilla, y quedó como una anécdota más. Lamentablemente no encuentro más datos serios al respecto.

-C. vive con H. C. limpia la casa, cocina para H. Y éramos felices hasta hace poco- siguió relatando ella de sus circunstancias. Sin duda, ellos se podrían considerar mutuamente como una pareja o núcleo familiar de facto.

No hay registros de en qué termino la experiencia. Sería muy útil como referente, mas no he tenido éxito. Pero será poco usual encontrar un caso parecido.

Por su parte, la justicia ha sentado precedentes legales –basados casi todos en sus trabajos, y en eventos semejantes al que relato- al determinar que un persocom tiene un estatus intermedio entre un semoviente y un menor. No es posible legalmente una unión entre un humano y un persocom. Paradójicamente, una computadora antropomórfica posee derechos sucesorios, si así se establece en un testamento. Por lo regular, se trata de una pensión para su mantenimiento. Es un lío.

-H. es la persona especial de C.- remató ella. Pero esa afirmación fue diferente a todas las otras. La hizo con más cautela, se podría decir. En verdad, la programación de ella es un portento. Es rica en matices.

\- H. trata a C. muy bien. Le pide permiso a C. para besarla y tocarla aquí – continuó ella mientras se tocaba los pechitos de silicón. Por lo visto, no tiene aún noción de las cosas privadas. Sabe que hay cosas propias y otras que no, pero parece que se las hubieran enseñado al azar. Y obviamente reavivará el debate acerca de los tabúes, si son innatos o adquiridos.

-C. saca el juguete de H. de su pantalón y lo toca- siguió relatando la paciente. Creo que no necesito dar más detalles de esa parte.

De encuestas realizadas por los fabricantes, se sabe que la mayor parte de las persocom descontinuadas o de segunda mano son adaptadas y terminan en burdeles. Hay referencias a accidentes que involucran pérdidas de miembros, pero la práctica es popular. Las feministas están en contra. Los defensores argumentan que esto ha permitido erradicar la trata de personas y la esclavitud sexual. Pero si en verdad las persocom pueden desarrollar conciencia ¿no seremos todos cómplices de un crimen?

Le pregunto si ella lo disfruta. Ella dice que si H. lo disfruta, ella también. Pero que últimamente, eran raros esos encuentros íntimos.

-Él ya no está con C. El ahora está con Y.- Los sensores faciales de ella se ajustaron para provocar una mueca de tristeza en ella. Quien la haya construido, realmente era un genio y se esmeró. No me aclaró si Y. era humana u otra persocom.

-H. y Y. se desnudan juntos. Y. deja que H. le toque aquí –y volvió a tocarse el pecho- donde es más grande y aquí – dijo señalándose entre las piernas. –Y. si puede y C. no. H. lo aceptó primero, pero ahora parece enojado con C.

-Si H. toca a C. ahí, C. nunca más volverá a ver a H.- sentenció.

Eso me intrigó, y traté de interrogarla al respecto. Pero no quería forzarla y decidí que ella me revelara lo que tuviera qué decir. Y en ese momento dejó de hablar.

Si las persocom tuvieran conductos lagrimales, ella hubiera llorado a moco tendido. Las emociones –o simulacros de emociones- fueron un reto abismal. Y durante mucho tiempo quedó la duda sobre si sólo eran sofisticadas imitaciones o la base de algo más.

¿Se imagina las implicaciones? Ella es una máquina, y está sintiendo amor, celos, tristeza, frustración y envidia. Realmente las fronteras entre la conciencie humana y la conciencia artificial son más tenues de lo que suponíamos. Su difunto marido tenía razón.

-Vivimos con mamá, pero mamá no lo sabe- alcanzó a decirme.

La verdad me intriga qué quiere decir con ello. Tal vez esté relacionada con su fabricación, pero en verdad eso añade más misterio – y complicaciones-. ¿Será posible que ella establezca relaciones verdaderas, y de todo tipo? Espero poder contactar a los involucrados prontamente.

-Quiero volver a ser feliz con H.- concluyó en aquel momento.

Me dejé llevar en ese instante y le di un abrazo. Pienso que ahora los humanos tenemos problemas para entendernos entre nosotros, y ahora dependemos demasiado de las computadoras para interactuar. Durante años, la ciencia ha trabajado para que los persocom descifren mejor las emociones ajenas, pero nunca creí que tendría que entender y sentir empatía por alguno.

Es confuso para mí también. C. sigue siendo una máquina, pero es una máquina diferente a las demás. Una susceptible –creo- de ser tratada mediante la psicología clásica. Le hablé un poco de que las personas cambiamos con el tiempo de una forma diferente. Le dije que viniera al día siguiente y que tomaría su caso.

He grabado la entrevista. No es una conducta ética en situaciones normales. Pero comprenderá que nada de esto es normal. En caso que acepte, se la puedo enviar cifrada, junto con un reporte más técnico y detallado.

Podremos resolver las preguntas que la humanidad se ha hecho sobre sí misma. Podremos encontrar el origen de lo que nos hace humanos.

Lamento profundamente molestarla en su retiro. Acudo a usted para obtener su respaldo y su experiencia en este proyecto. Es una oportunidad única y su apoyo me significaría mucho.  
Sin más por el momento, espero su respuesta.

Atentamente.  
Dra. Suzuhara Misaki

P.D. Lamento haberme extendido tanto, espero me comprenda.


End file.
